rooftop
by tarandayo
Summary: Pada hari itu kau mengecap pahitnya penolakan. Mungkinkah ada cinta baru menunggu—atau malah kejutan lainnya? [HAYAMA x READER]


(Sinar mentari yang tak begitu terik memayungi kedua sosok yang berada di atap sekolah itu. Semilir angin membelai lembut tubuh keduanya—namun tak cukup untuk menenangkan salah seorang yang didera rasa gugup.)

Kau menatap pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan yang kini sedang berseru riang dengan tangan terentang—menikmati sejuknya suasana serta pemandangan yang indah. Debaran aneh yang telah mengusikmu belakangan kini makin menjadi.

"Hayama!" panggilmu agar perhatian sang pemuda terarah padamu. Lelaki dengan tinggi 180cm itu menoleh dan ia menanyakan ada apa.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, kau berseru, "Kau itu berisik! Kau itu menyebalkan! Kau itu selalu mengganggu!"

Pemuda itu terkejut akan kalimat—makian—yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutmu, dan seketika kilat iritasi muncul di wajahnya. "Apa mak—"

"Tapi entah mengapa, aku senang ketika melihat senyumanmu. Aku berdebar ketika menyaksikan tawamu. Aku menikmati tiap obrolan kita. Aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatmu!"

Kau sedikit terengah setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi hatimu. Sedangkan kini ekspresi sang pemuda berubah menjadi bingung. Ia benar-benar gagal paham mengenai maksudmu mengajaknya ke atap sekolah dan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh itu. Belum sempat ia buka mulut untuk mengungkapkan keheranan, suaramu kembali menginterupsi.

"Aku sadar …" Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian kauhembuskan. "Kalau aku menyukaimu!"

Sang pemuda tercengang sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kau mendekatinya, lalu kausodorkan kantung berisi cokelat yang kaugenggam sedari tadi. "Aku membuat ini khusus untukmu. Terimalah."

Setelah bangkit dari rasa syok—sang pemuda bergingsul tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu dihiasi rasa bersalah. Dan tangannya samasekali tak bergerak untuk menerima pemberianmu.

Sambil menggaruk belakang kepala, ia berujar penuh penyesalan, "Maaf. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Sekali lagi, maaf."

Dan setelahnya sang pemuda berlari pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu atap. Meninggalkan dirimu yang masih bergeming.

(Ternyata dewi fortuna tak berpihak padamu, dan angin musim semi bersekongkol untuk menerbangkan sendi pengharapan yang hancur berkeping-keping.)

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat, kau tak bisa fokus saat pelajaran di kelas. Kalimat penolakan itu terus menari di kepalamu dan menjadi tombak yang terus menghunusmu. Kau menoleh ke kanan, dan tepat satu meja di sampingmu—pemuda itu tertidur seolah buku pelajaran matematika adalah bantal yang empuk.

Dia adalah sahabatmu. Saling mengobrol, saling melontarkan candaan atau ejekan sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas bagi kalian. Dia berisik—namun itulah yang mewarnai harimu. Perlahan rasa spesial itu tumbuh.

(Pada hari ini akhirnya kau mendapat keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Namun sepertinya hanya kau yang jatuh cinta.)

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, kau bergegas pulang ke rumah. Dalam hati kau berniat untuk mengubur diri dalam cemilan dan anime di laptop untuk menghibur diri pasca penolakan yang menyakitkan. Kau sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dalam keadaan suram, saat tiba-tiba—

"[NAMEEEEE]!"

—Sebuah teriakan membahana membuat seluruh orang berhenti beraktivitas, dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kau pun mendongak—dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan—yang paling ingin kauhindari sekarang—berdiri di pinggiran atap sekolah dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pembatas besi.

 _Apa yang dilakukannya?_ Belum sempat kau berpikir lebih lanjut, teriakannya terdengar kembali.

.

.

.

.

"AKU MENYUKAIMUU! AKU MENYUKAIMUU, [NAMEE]!"

Burung-burung kabur dari pohon, kucing yang tertidur langsung terbangun, dan orang-orang membelalakkan mata serta menganga maksimal. Sementara kau merasa kesadaranmu perlahan menghilang dan sekitarmu menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak di atap begitu? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang kalau kau juga menyukaiku saat aku memberimu cokelat di atap?" semprotmu dengan wajah yang terasa sangat panas.

Sekarang kau berada di ruangan UKS bersama si pemuda—yang bertanggung jawab atas robohnya dirimu. Jangan lupakan jantungmu yang rasanya akan melompat keluar rongga dada akibat degupan yang begitu kencang.

Pemuda yang telah mengacaukan sistem tubuhmu itu membalas ucapanmu—dengan wajah yang dihias sepercik rona merah. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tak bisa menerimanya! Aku tak terima kalau kau yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaan, itu akan membuatku jadi lelaki payah."

"Dasar …" Kau menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tangan, sejurus kemudian kau memukulinya. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Tadi kau sempat membuatku sedih tahu! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Huh, biar. Yang namanya lelaki sejati harus mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan lantang, ya 'kan?" tukasnya dengan cengiran lebar—hingga matanya menyipit dan gigi taringnya terekspos jelas.

Kau tak bisa mencegah kedua sudut bibirmu yang tertarik ke atas. Pun dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Dia memang sosok yang bodoh dan menyebalkan—dan sialnya kau malah jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Tolong saya lagi mabok Hayama nih. Dari awalnya ngeliat dia di manga saya udah _jatuh cintrong_ , taringnya lucu ih(?). Oke barusan cuma curhatan random author. Ngg, entah kenapa aku sulit ngebayangin Hayama _confess_ dengan romantis ala _shoujo manga_. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang ceria (dan berisik)—jadi gitu deh bayangan aku xD /plak!

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir baca! RnR?**

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Kau terlambat tiga puluh menit, Kotarou."

Sesampainya di _gym_ , suara dingin sang kapten menyambut sang _small forward_ tim basket itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu menguarkan aura iblis, membuat Hayama merinding seketika.

Dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan serta raut bersalah, Hayama meminta maaf. "Ah, _gomenasai_ , Akashi …"

"Dan kudengar kau membuat keributan di areal sekolah. Sekarang, cepat lari lima puluh putaran," titah sang kapten basket merangkap ketua OSIS. Mutlak.

"Siap, laksanakan!" Hayama masih sayang nyawa.

Baru kali ini ada anggota yang menjalani hukuman neraka sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ah, tak apalah dihukum asalkan sekarang ia lega karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang gadis yang disukainya itu—dengan cara yang ajaib (baca: super berisik).

(Sementara itu para staf klub jurnalistik sedang sibuk menyusun _hot news_ bertajuk "Sang Raijuu menyatakan perasaan dengan gagah berani!" dilengkapi dengan fotonya saat menggendong si gadis ke ruang kesehatan. Siap-siap saja jadi perbincangan hangat.)


End file.
